My Smile Means Nothing To You
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: (NCS YYY, MRM, NCS SR, and various other pairings. Slavery. Not an Egypt fic!) Yugi is Bakura's faithful servant. One Day Yugi gets taken by slave traders and is sold to a man named Yami. Not liking his new Master Yugi runs back to Bakura. When Yugi gets
1. Chapter One

Summary- (NCS YY/Y, M/R/M, NCS S/R, and various other pairings. Not an Egypt fic!) Yugi is Bakura's faithful servant. One Day Yugi gets taken by slave traders and is sold to a man named Yami. Not liking his new Master Yugi runs back to Bakura. When Yugi gets there he finds that Bakura has been murdered. Now Yugi will have to go the cruel hearted Yami.

My Smile Means Nothing To You

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter 1/?

Authors Notes:

1. This is not an Egypt fic nor will it ever be. I'm just saying I'm kind of tired of the same plot over and over again. No offense to Egypt fics, some are well done, but it does kind of get tiresome the same plot over and over again. Sorry if I have offended someone's fic, this was not intended to offend anyone.

2. This happens in a modern day society in Japan. This means that telephones and airplanes exist. Slavery in this story is still an acceptable thing, the rich do it to show how much wealth they have and to have someone do the work for them.

3. Slaves are not allowed to touch their Master's phones, this is a rule throughout the whole village! Other Master's have stricter rules. Each Master makes thier own rules, some are more lenient then others.

"Anything else Master?" A small boy asked with a little bow at the end.

The white haired man that was sitting at the table shook his head and simply stated, "go to bed." Yugi followed his Master's orders and went to his room. Yugi was quite thankful to Bakura for giving him his own little room. It was just beside the kitchen and had a small bed with a patched quilt, and a small dresser that contained only an extra pair of clothes. Even though most Masters weren't kind to their slaves Bakura was the kindest Master he had ever had but he knew of a friend who has a very cruel Master. Well not just one Master but two. Both were lovers and used their slave as a punching bag, and for their own pleasure needs. Yugi had come to Bakura by fate. One day Bakura had been walking through the market looking for a slave because his last one had died. This was when Bakura saw a small boy with tri-colored hair that looked to be about ten years old. Bakura watched as Yugi left the room thinking to himself, 'You'll make a good bed slave someday.'

&

Yugi was serving drinks to Bakura and his friends, Marik and Malik that were sitting on the couch. Their slave Ryou was sitting in the far right corner staring at the ground. Yugi knew that his Masters were quite abusive and Yugi felt sorry that Ryou was with those two. But what could he do? After all he was only a slave. Yugi had set out all the drinks and his duties were completed. One of the things about being a slave for higher-class people was that they were considered property of their Masters. Yugi tapped Marik on the shoulder, "Yes?" He asked as he noticed that it was Bakura's slave instead of his own.

With eyes turned to the ground Yugi asked "could I talk to Ryou?" Marik and Malik just exchanged looks and both nodded. Yugi thanked them and walked happily over to where Ryou sat. But that happiness was soon dismissed.

"Hey Ryou." Yugi said as he sat in front of Ryou. The small white haired boy didn't answer just tried to go more into the corner. Sensing there was something wrong with his friend Yugi asked "what's the matter?" Ryou shook his head. Yugi knew something was wrong and he wouldn't stop until he found out what it was. Yugi moved closer to Ryou and whispered softly "You can tell me. I won't tell anyone." Ryou nodded and then motioned for Yugi to lean foreword he then looked over at his Masters who were playing a game of cards with Bakura. Yugi leaned foreword and listened to Ryou speak.

"Last night I was serving supper to my Master and some friends of theirs," Ryou blushed, "I thought one of them was quite cute," Ryou gave a little giggle then continued, "well my Masters did not like that. I was trying to flirt with him and my Masters hated that." Ryou gave a grim smile, "they told me if I liked him so much I should spend a night with him." Yugi knew what spending a night meant even though he hadn't experienced it himself. He was one of the lucky ones he kept on reminding himself every time he saw Ryou. Yugi was thankful for Bakura not wanting that type of service. Ryou gave a little shudder then continued, "they convinced him to spend a night with me and it wasn't a pleasant experience." He rolled down his sleeve showing Yugi the bruises and cuts that looked to be about a day old. There were bruises on Ryou's wrist that were scarred red and looked like he had been tied up with robe. Apparently the guy was quite sadistic. They must have been from the man that Ryou had thought was cute. Ryou looked at them and then whispered "Attraction is a human behavior, I told my Masters that they told me I was theirs and only theirs." Ryou looked over to his Masters and then fingered the gold collar that was around his neck. "You know what I hate about being a slave?" Yugi didn't know but Ryou didn't leave Yugi time to guess. "I miss the freedom;" Ryou tugged on the collar trying to move it. "I want to be with whomever I want to be with not being ridiculed for everything that I do wrong and whom I think is cute."

"Oh Ryou," Yugi said as he wrapped his arms around Ryou bringing him closer. "Don't worry I'm here for you." Yugi didn't want to give Ryou false hope but that was all that he could give him. Before he had come to Bakura he had an abusive Master but thankfully he was there only for a couple of days. Oddly enough his old Master had raised a hand to strike him one day after he had spilt some water and his Master had just collapsed. That next day was when Bakura bought him. Ryou spoke again, "After all this the morning after when the guy was leaving, my Masters told him that he could come over whenever he wanted pleasure." Yugi just held Ryou as he sobbed uncontrollably. Yugi stroked Ryou's white hair and whispered comforting words into his ear.

The sound of someone getting off a chair was heard. Yugi looked over top of Ryou's head and saw Bakura leading Malik and Marik to the extra bedroom that was beside Bakura's. Yugi hadn't known that the two were sleeping over. That meant that Ryou would be sleeping over then too. Bakura came back to the room he walked over to where the two slaves were hugging each other. Bakura tapped his own slave and Yugi turned around. Yugi stood up and went down on his knees in front of Bakura. "You," Bakura pointed at Ryou, "Are to go to your Masters room now." Ryou scampered off in the direction of the room.

Bakura bent down and pushed Yugi's chin up, "I want you to wash the dishes, and then go to bed." Yugi nodded and went to go about his tasks.

&

The next day Bakura sent Yugi to market to buy some fresh fruits and vegetables. Bakura had said he had heard that they had just received a shipment of apples from America and Bakura was eager to try them out. Yugi clutched the small amount of coins that Bakura had given to buy his fruit. Bakura loved fruit even though it was quite expensive and rare to find in their small city. Yugi glanced and saw the apple seller. He ran over and waited in the small line that had formed. Most people knew whom the small boy was a slave to and Yugi was treated quite like his Master, highly respected. Soon he got up to the counter and gave the person behind the desk his order. The man brought back a bag of red apples. Yugi took them and paid for them. He then walked off happily back to Bakura's house. Bakura's house wasn't far from the city it was just on the outskirts while Malik and Marik's house was in the center of the city.

On the way back to home Yugi stopped at the huge fountain that was in the middle of the town square. He looked down and saw himself. He hadn't changed at all from when he had first entered the slave trade. For most people were attracted to the boy's cream white skin, innocent looking amethyst eyes, and his innocent nature. That was until Bakura bought the boy and anyone was forbidden to touch him but him. Yugi fingered the silver collar that Bakura had put there after he had bought him. The inscription on the collar said in cursive writing 'Bakura's'. No last name was needed for knew who everyone was in their small city. Even for that fact no one else had the same name. Yugi looked down into the crystal clear water and brought his hand into the water bringing some up to have a drink. Yugi never did notice the two men watching him from the nearby alley.

&

Yugi was almost home, and was taking a break in a nearby field. Yugi was lying on the soft ground looking up at the clouds. 'That one looks like a rabbit' Yugi thought to himself as he listened to the sounds of the birds. Yugi loved the outdoors and took every chance he got to look at it.

Two sets of footsteps were heard. Yugi got up. Two men were coming his way. Both wore all black, the one the right had long blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail, and the one on the right on short black hair. Yugi never did see that hand suddenly swinging out and hitting him. Yugi never did see the two men pick him up and carry him into town. The bag of red apples lay on the ground where Yugi had stopped to take a break at.

&

Yugi slowly opened his eyes. He took in his surroundings. This wasn't his Master's house. He was in a very small room, very well near closet sized. It had only a small window on the far wall that was barred on both sides, and a small door. Yugi got up; ignoring the slight headache he had right now and tried opening the door. It didn't budge; it was locked from the outside. Yugi sighed and fell down to the ground.

&

A man opened the door and violently shook Yugi. Startled Yugi opened his eyes. "Finally your up," the man said grabbing Yugi's arm and dragging him down a small hallway. He was set down on the ground by a couple of other young people possibly other slaves.

The blond haired man stood in front of the group, "As you all know we are having a sale today," the man walked to the other side of the room, "this means that some of you will be sold, and others will not be." The man looked at one of his comrades and smirked, "I pity the ones that aren't sold." 'I can't be sold I already have a Master.' Yugi put his hands up to his neck to feel the familiar touch of his silver collar. Only problem it wasn't there.

Soon all the young slaves were lined up according to height. It was a small assortment of kids from a variety of ages. Ages ranged from ten to late teens, and there seemed to be more males then females. Yugi was placed at the very end of the line because of his height.

The blonde haired man walked in front of the group again. This time his voice was more menacing, "we are now going out there. You guys better be on our best behavior or else," he held up a whip; "I will have to use this." He gave a small crack and a couple slaves near the front walked backwards nearly tripping as they walked. They then followed the man to the next room while the black haired man patrolled the back of the line. The room was huge with a stage that covered the whole front wall. There were rows of chairs that were almost full. Yugi noticed that most of them were filled by males, most of them in their early twenties. Women were rarely seen at auctions like these for most here were looking for pleasure slaves rather then slaves that would do manual labor. The group was lead onto the stage where they stood in their line. They were then told they were to stay still or suffer the consequences. A bell rang signifying the start of the auction. It started from the tallest to shortest. Yugi noted that the tall guys were being sold rather cheaply, while the prettier boys were sold for outrageous prices.

The way the auction worked was the slave stepped forward and the starting bid was then said. Yugi looked down at the ground; he did not want to be here. He was Bakura's slave not anyone else's slave. He couldn't remember a day when he felt pride saying that. Yugi shuddered what if he became a pleasure slave? He looked around the room. That was when he saw the man in the front row that looked very similar to him. The only difference was their heights, their eye colors, and their gold colored streaks in their hair. The man was staring at him and only him; his eyes never left Yugi's tiny form. Soon Yugi's time came up and the bid for Yugi began. The starting bid was so low and then the man in front bid double then the starting bid. Nobody else bided. It seem like the man had a lot of power.

&

Ryou was sitting on the floor is old patched quilt covering his half-clothed body. It hurt so much. He hadn't meant to disobey his Masters this time they weren't as forgiving this time. The man Ryou had serviced two nights ago came back earlier this day. Ryou had refused to do anything with that man. Marik went ballistic he had Malik hold Ryou while he went to the other room to get the whip that was rarely used.

After that was done. Marik told Ryou that Ryou was there's no longer but a one Seto's Kaiba's now. The two lovers had sold him. Ryou moved into a more comfortable position, it hurt to sit anywhere. He was told to pack up his things and wait for this Seto guy in the kitchen. Ryou's things only consisted of a quilt, a Change of Heart card, and an extra change of clothes. Slaves never did own very much, and when they did the slave prized them. He had remembered meeting him quite a while ago now that he thought of it.

Flashback:

Ryou had just finished sweeping the kitchen floor and had placed the broom in the small closet that was in the hallway when he heard the knock. He walked over to the large wooden door and opened it. There stood a man near six feet. He wore a trench coat that went down to the ground, black pants that looked like leather and, a white t-shirt. His blue eyes held so much coldness.

"Are your Masters home?" The man asked coldly

Ryou nodded and left to go get his Masters.

End Flashback

Ryou shuddered from that memory. He never wanted to see the guy again but now he was his slave, it wasn't right! A knock was heard, Ryou tried to get up to answer but he fell down because one of his cuts reopened where he had been hit multiple times by the whip.

Marik walked into the kitchen he looked down at Ryou as he walked over to the door, "stupid slave can't even do anything, good thing we're are getting rid of him." Marik muttered to himself as he opened the door. There stood Seto as the same man Ryou had seen a long time ago. Marik lead Seto into the living room, Marik then appeared back in the kitchen. "Since you can't walk I'll carry you to the living room. Mr. Kaiba wants to discuss what type of services you will provide for him." Marik said, as he picked up Ryou and flung him over his shoulder. Ryou's quilt that had covered his naked torso fell to the ground.

"Stop put me down!" Ryou yelled, when Marik had picked up Ryou he had caused many of the almost healed cuts to reopen.

"You are in no position to be giving me orders!!" Marik yelled slamming Ryou down on the living room floor. Ryou landed in a heap on the floor. He couldn't get up.

Malik being the nicer out of the two helped Ryou sit up. Seto was on the couch, arms crossed over his chest, "obedience will be excepted when he becomes my slave," Seto stated putting a hand on top of Ryou's head to stroke Ryou's hair.

"So what type of services does Ryou provide?" Seto said glancing down at Ryou who was shirtless, he had forgotten to grab his quilt when Marik had grabbed him.

"He can cook, clean, and is a rather good pleasure slave," Marik said relishing the times he remembered when him and Marik made Ryou submit to their own sick fantasies.

Seto gave Ryou a small pat on the head; "I can see why he is a pleasure slave. He's is so pretty."

&

Yugi was bought by a man named Yami. Right away Yugi knew he did not like him. He hated everything about him his demeanor, his arrogant attitude, and everything else about the man. When he got into the huge house at which Yami lived at Yugi was roughly pushed into the house and then into a small room. The room was a bit bigger then his room at Bakura's. It was filled with a bed and a small night table that only had on it a small lamp, and a bottle of lotion. No window was in the room; all that filled the room was darkness. Yami had left the room and had locked it from the outside. Yugi sighed and climbed onto the bed, curling up into a small ball with tears slowly streaming down his face.

Authors Notes: I am kind of scared about posting this but please give me reviews.


	2. Chapter Two

Summary- (NCS YY/Y, M/R/M, NCS S/R, and various other pairings. Not an Egypt fic!) Yugi is Bakura's faithful servant. One Day Yugi gets taken by slave traders and is sold to a man named Yami. Not liking his new Master Yugi runs back to Bakura. When Yugi gets there he finds that Bakura has been murdered. Now Yugi will have to go the cruel hearted Yami.

My Smile Means Nothing To You

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter 2/?

Authors Notes:

1. This is not an Egypt fic nor will it ever be. I'm just saying I'm kind of tired of the same plot over and over again. No offense to Egypt fics, some are well done, but it does kind of get tiresome the same plot over and over again. Sorry if I have offended someone's fic, this was not intended to offend anyone.

2. This happens in a modern day society in Japan. This means that telephones and airplanes exist. Slavery in this story is still an acceptable thing, the rich do it to show how much wealth they have and to have someone do the work for them.

3. Slaves are not allowed to touch their Master's phones, this is a rule throughout the whole village! Other Master's have stricter rules. Each Master makes thier own rules, some are more lenient then others.

4. Character Death in this chapter and non-descript rape

Yugi woke up and sensed that someone was watching him. He sat up in bed and there right in front of him sitting in a chair was Yami. Yami smiled as he noticed how confused his newly bought toy looked. Yami got off the chair and crawled onto the bed. Yugi gasped he knew what was going to happen. Yami was giving him the same look that Malik and Marik gave Ryou. Yugi got off the bed and began to run to the door. He tried the door but it was closed, he heard a laugh from behind him, he turned around. Yami was swinging a key chain with about ten keys on it. Yugi fell to his knees, he knew he was defeated. Yami came silently up to him and picked him up. He then set him on the bed and crawled onto it. He took Yugi into his arms and began unbuttoning his shirt. Yugi tried to get Yami's hands off of his shirt buttons but Yami simply took them in one hand, leaned over to rummage around in the drawer and pulled out something. Something shiny. Yami took the item and clipped them onto Yugi's wrists he then clipped them to the bed posts. Yugi remembered what Ryou had told him about handcuffs, 'never struggle, it well hurt your wrists and well the less you struggle the less it will hurt.' Yugi never thought he would need Ryou's advice.

"Now that that is done, we can get started;" Yami laid Yugi down on the bed, and began undoing Yugi's pants. He got them off and threw them to the floor. Yami then took off his own pants and tossed them to the side. Yugi began kicking his legs trying to hit Yami. Yami simply grabbed both of his legs and pushed Yugi foreword. "I wanted to do this the easy way but you leave me no choice, I'm going to do this the hard way." Yami said slamming into Yugi.

&

"This is the kitchen," Seto said as Ryou walked slowly behind him, " and this is your room." Seto said indicating the small almost closet sized room beside Seto's.

Seto looked at his watch, "I think it is time to go to bed now." Seto stated walking towards his bedroom.

Seto's place was huge, a bit larger then his old Master's. Ryou walked into the room, finally he had something to call his own, it wasn't much, but at least it was his. When he was Malik and Marik's slave he slept the floor even after the pair had their 'fun' with him they would push him off the bed and snuggle with each other. Ryou was forced to listen to their little pleasurable moans while he tried to sleep.

The bed was cot sized and was covered by a thin black sheet, there was a small table beside the bed with a collar on it. Ryou slipped the collar on and laid down on the bed, he would start tomorrow as Seto's slave.

&

Yami had left a while ago; he hadn't even locked the door behind him. Yugi wasn't even able to move, and even if Yugi were able to he wouldn't get far. Yugi usually was an optimistic person but now he had no reason to be. Nothing was going to be okay, he was stuck with Yami forever. All his good memories of being a slave were erased from his mind, and now were of the thing that Yami had just done. All around his home there were guards guarding all the possible exits even at the smallest windows where no escape was possible. Yugi lay on the bed his eyes half open his body sore from the previous event. Yugi sobbed Yami had just taken what he wanted and left. It wasn't fair; he was Bakura's slave not Yami's. The pain was almost unbearable why did he struggle, Ryou had gave him good advice why hadn't he followed it? Yugi lay his head on the pillow; before Yami left he had tucked Yugi in and with mock sweetness gave him a kiss on the cheek. Why was Yami trying to act nice to Yugi when he knew that Yugi hated him? Yugi remembered saying that when Yami started, he screamed out loud, "I hate you." Yami just continued not even listening to Yugi's words or screams for that matter.

The door opened and in walked a blonde haired slave. He was about five foot ten with ginger brown eyes. He wore a pair of white cotton pants and nothing on top. He looked to be about two years older then Yugi. On his neck was a collar that was of the same white gold with the yellow gold pattern, it was the mark of ownership of Yami. Every person if owning a slave had his or her own separate collar designs. While some were passed down from generation to generation, others made up to make way for a new generation. The blonde haired boy walked over to the bed and set down a tray, he then sat down beside Yugi. He turned to Yugi; "Master told me you would be sore, so he told me to feed you." The blonde said as he raised up a spoon and lifted some peas onto to it. Yugi shook his head sure he was hungry, he wasn't in the mood to eat. Yami just excepted to do anything to him and then everything would be okay?

"Come on," the blonde leaned closer, "you only have to eat a little." The blonde thought for a minute then added, "maybe we could talk for a while; you look like you really need someone to talk to." The blonde said in a knowing voice. Yugi hated to think that Joey was in this position once in his life time. Joey helped him sit up and leaned Yugi's back against some pillows, it still hurt to sit, but some of that pain was now receding. Yugi let Joey feed him five mouthfuls of peas, and two bites of a chicken wing.

After Yugi had proclaimed that he was full Joey set the tray down on the side table. He turned back to Joey, "I forgot to introduce myself. Name's Joey Wheeler," Joey said extending his arm. Yugi took it and gave a little shake then let go.

"I'm Y-" but Joey interrupted before Yugi could even finish his sentence.

"I know whom you are. Master only talks about you all the time." Joey gave a smile then looked at Yugi, "between you and me personally I don't like Yami, but he has said made a deal with a pair named Malik and Marik. Well they are in dire need of a slave because their last one was quite disobedient, so I may be leaving." Yugi looked at Joey in surprise, Ryou had been sold?

"What happened to their old slave?" Yugi said in an anxious tone hoping that his friend was better off then he was living with Malik and Marik.

"Ah," Joey took in a breath of air then continued, "I believe he got sold to a man named Seto."

&

The first week was hell for Yugi, he hated Yami. There was only one good thing about being a slave to Yami- Joey. Joey and Yugi had become such great friends. They talked about everything. Joey still couldn't prevent Yugi from Yami though and that was what worried him the most. Joey finished washing the last dish and had put them away he headed up to Yugi's room with his usual tray which was a chicken wing and peas. Joey had managed to persuade Yami if he could gave a small dish of ice cream. Knowing Yugi had never tasted it before and that it would help Yugi's dry throat. Joey gathered all the stuff and put it on the tray he then headed to Yugi's room.

Yugi was always happy to see Joey when he got there, Yugi was doing much better most of the pain had gone and it was getting easier to sit. Joey opened the door and there Yami was sitting on the bed talking to Yugi.

"Why don't you like me?" Joey heard as he opened the door. Joey slowly opened the door and the scene that met him was what surprised him the most. Yami had forced Yugi to put a pillow onto his lap and lay down his head on it. Yami glanced up, "your foods here Yugi-Chan. I'll see you later tonight."

Yami left the room without another word.

Joey set the tray down and rushed over to the bed. "Are you okay Yug?" Yugi nodded, "He didn't really do anything." Yugi said quietly trying to hide under the pillow. Joey sat down carefully pulling Yugi close to him.

"If he does anything else to hurt you, I want you to tell me right away. Remember you will always be a friend of mine and that is a promise I will keep" Joey said hoping Yugi would follow his advice.

Yugi nodded.

Changing the subject, "you know how I told you about ice cream? Well I have some for you," Joey stated handing the small bowl and a spoon to Yugi.

Later that day

Joey had left about twenty minutes to go about his chores that left Yugi to do some reading. Yugi personally loved to read, even though slaves weren't supposed to be able to read but Bakura had taught him. Yami had gotten a book from his personal library and had given it to Yugi to read.

"Yes the deal is set. Bakura well be home tomorrow night." Yugi heard a familiar voice say from a nearby room.

&

Meanwhile two men were leaving Yami's house and going to Bakura's. When they got there they knocked on the door and awaited the answer. Soon loud footsteps could be heard coming to the door. The door opened, and there stood Bakura. He looked at Malik then flicked his eyes over to Marik. He then silently let them in; not knowing this would be his last time he would ever open this door in his life. Bakura led them to the dining room, and then went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Bakura returned with three cups of tea on a tray along with cream, sugar, and a plate of sugar cookies. Bakura set the tray down and all three took a teacup.

Knowing where Yugi was and knowing Bakura was probably dead worried about him Marik asked, "So where's your little slave Yugi?" Bakura shook his head he didn't know.

"Have you seen him at all?" Bakura asked his heart pounding; maybe these two had seen Yugi.

Marik shook his head, "No of course not." Marik said a smirk playing on his lips.

Malik drained the rest of his tea and went to go put the cup into the sink. When Malik left Marik stood up and walked behind Bakura. He then pulled out his sword out of the sheath that was tied around his waist. Marik looked fondly at the blade, which had many intricate Celtic designs on the hilt. He set it down on the ground, he wouldn't need it right now but later he would. He pushed Bakura off the chair and instantly put a leather booted foot onto his chest pressing it down. Bakura gasped trying to suck in as much air as he need, it felt like his lungs were going to explode! Finally Marik took his foot off and put his hand in his pocket. He came out with a piece of paper, and a pen. He handed it to Bakura who grabbed it swiftly from him.

"Now I want you to write a letter to your family," Marik demanded.

Marik walked over to the wall and turned around. "First thing put something really emotionally into it, then put I leave my house to my Sister." Marik's eyes gleamed this what he came for. Once Bakura had put down on the paper that he left Yugi over to Yami, Yugi would officially be Yami's. Marik gave an evil grin, "I lied I do know where your precious Yugi is. Yami says he makes a rather great pleasure slave." Marik said remembering Yami's words to torture Bakura's last moments with Yugi's new position.

Bakura threw the pen down to the ground, "You bastard!!"

"I'll take that as a compliant. I have been called a lot worse."

Marik picked up the pen and gave it to Bakura "now write I leave Yugi to Yami." Marik said standing behind Bakura in case he tried to get away. Bakura slowly wrote the words. When he was finished Marik picked up the sword and plunged it into Bakura's chest.

&

"You call this clean!!" Seto said as he inspected the kitchen the kitchen that Ryou had just finished cleaning. Ryou nodded, apparently it was the wrong answer for Seto roughly grabbed his chin and turned Ryou's head to look directly at him. "Do it again!" Seto hissed as he pushed Ryou away from him. Ryou bumped into the wall and just turned to see Seto leave the room. Ryou sighed. He had thought Seto would be nicer then Malik and Marik but he was wrong. Seto was two times as worse as Malik and Marik. When he was with Malik and Marik it would be considered a holiday but Seto was a different story.

Ryou took the mop out of the water again for the second time today and began to wash the floor again.

&

Yugi woke up suddenly; he had just had an odd dream. Ryou was in it, so was Joey and oddly enough Bakura. Bakura had been lying down on the ground blood all over the place, a stab wound near his heart. Ryou had been with a tall brunette, and was pleading for his help. Joey was packing up his things from Yami's and leaving with two ominous looking characters that looked oddly familiar. It was rather an odd dream but it seemed it was trying to tell him something. Yugi looked around the room nobody was here not even Yami. Truthfully Yami hadn't been here all day. That was quite odd considering that he came to talk to Yugi every day even if it was only for a couple minutes. Yugi got off the bed and snuck out of the room. He tiptoed down the stairs to the front door, but not before grabbing a random jacket from the coat rack.

&

Yugi recognized the part of town where Yami lived right away; it was near where Bakura lived. It was a quick five-minute run and Yugi made in a record three minutes. He paused before pushing opening the door. Something made him do it. There lay Bakura on the ground, blood was all over the place. Just like in his dream since when did Yugi have premonitions of the future? Bakura had been stabbed right in the heart; it was an instant death. Yugi dropped down to his knees and crawled over to Bakura. Yugi started crying. Who would do such a thing? It wasn't right to kill another a human being.' I'll always remember you as the kindest Master I've ever had' Yugi thought to himself as he felt Bakura's hand which was ice cold. It was apparent that he had been died for a couple of hours now.

Suddenly the door opened and was slammed shut. Yugi was roughly lifted up and turned around. Crimson meeting amethyst. It was Yami. Yami glared at Yugi, and roughly picked him up and slammed him against the wall. He then carelessly dropped him to the ground.

"I'll deal with you later," Yugi heard Yami hiss.

Yami strode over to Bakura's lifeless body and picked it up. He then pushed open the door with his foot. A loud splash was heard then footsteps leading back to the house. Yugi scampered into the corner, and tried to appear smaller then he was. He heard the footsteps getting closer and closer every second. This is what Ryou must have experienced so many times in his life. Yami grabbed Yugi and thrust him in front of him. He then took Yugi's arms and took them into his tight grasp. He then forced Yugi to walk in front of him.

&

Yami brought Yugi home and immediately took him to Yugi's room. He then locked the door and there Yugi sat on the bed waiting for his punishment. Yami had said he would be back later, whenever that was. Yugi laid down on the bed and shut his eyes, it would be okay to get some sleep right now he never knew when he would be able to sleep next.

Yugi had been sleeping for about twenty minutes when he was suddenly dragged out of bed, dragged across the hallway, then shoved into a room. Yugi slowly got up, and walked on his shaky legs towards the one light that was in the room. It was coming from a torch that was on the other side of the room. As Yugi walked he saw a small cot, and chains on the walls. Yugi shuddered what those chains had been used for. It was a miniature version of a dungeon. There was no window in the room, and the door was locked from the outside like Yami had done with any other room he put Yugi in. Yugi went onto the bed and laid down. Yami wanted him in hell, well he got it.

Authors Notes- Thanks for all the reviews they were all very nice.


End file.
